


"I went to the Mystery Shack, and all I got was this stupid t-shirt."

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Gravity Falls, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls/OUAT crossover, Humor, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Mom's find everything in the laundry, Mystery Shack, Silly nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is curious about one of Henry's t-shirts she finds while doing laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I went to the Mystery Shack, and all I got was this stupid t-shirt."

As the Evil Queen, Regina had worn ornate gowns made from rick silks and velvets, leather pants and six-inch stilettos, and fancy headpieces for her intricate hairstyles. She had servants to tend to the maintenance of her wardrobe, and when she was exiled, magic, of course. As the Queen, she wasn't expected to do anything so mundane as laundry.

As the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina wore sensible pantsuits and work dresses, still preferring heels, of course, but her hair wasn't nearly as bizarre. Most of her "mayor clothes" were dry-clean (a marvelous invention of this land for preserving fine, expensive fabrics,) and the rest was easily handled by the aptly named washing machine in her big mansion. The handy instructions on the detergent box that came with the Dark Curse told her how to measure the appropriate amount of suds for the size of the laundry load, and a little bit of trial and error with the various machines she'd had in the thirty years Storybrooke was frozen in time was necessary, but once Henry came along, Regina became something of an expert on washing her clothes.

As Henry's mother, Regina had also learned to combat everything from mud to grass to spilt hot chocolate on her son's clothes. One would think that as her little prince grew up, he'd be responsible for his own clothing, determined to become independent from his mother.

No.

Regina was tossing the shirts in without much fuss, but was careful to turn the pants' pockets inside out. When an entire load of whites she put in after Henry's clothes turned pink because she missed a red crayon, Regina was determined not to make the same mistake twice.

But on one shirt-a t-shirt,-caught Regina's attention.

She held it up to examine it just as she heard, "Mom? Are you here?"

"Laundry room!"

"Hey, Mom? Have you seen my scarf anywhere?"

Regina picked up her son's favorite red-striped scarf. "It was in your hamper. You know, someday, I won't be upset if you learn to wash your own clothes. By the way, where did you get this from?"

Henry looped his scarf around his neck, eyeing the shirt. It was yellow, with "bloody" red letters spelling out "I SURVIVED THE MYSTERY SHACK" across the front.

"Oh yeah, I got that when Emma and I were on vacation last summer, uh, y'know, in the Missing Year? It was some little town in Oregon, had a weird name. Gravity Falls, I think?"

Regina arched a finely-groomed brow. "Seriously? And here I always thought Storybrook sounded tacky."

Henry grinned sheepishly. "It was just about as bad, now that I remember it. You know, there was even a kid there about my age, running around with this book, claiming that the town wasn't what it seemed to be?"

The former Queen scoffed a bit at that. "Was his mother the mayor?"

"No, his mother didn't live up there. I think his name was Dipper, Dipper Pines. He and his sister were sent up to Oregon to stay with their great-uncle for the summer."

"Sounds like you made friends with him. Did you keep feeling de ja vu?"

Henry snickered. "No. I thought he was crazy, which is ironic now I guess. His sister Mabel was...friendly."

Regina dropped the lid on the washing machine. "Friendly?"

Her little prince's ears turned pink.

"She...she may have had a massive crush on me. Dipper said she's going through her boy-crazy phase so...I mean she was nice but just a little eccentric. She had this big fuzzy sweater with a llama on it, and a pet pig named Waddles."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you certain they don't belong in Storybrook? They sound like they'd fit right in around here."

"Naw, they were just regular kids," Henry waved his hand. "They probably just went home after a nice long summer vacation in Oregon."

His adoptive mother smiled, turning on the machine. "Well, so did you. And now look where you are."

"Yeah but Storybrook probably sees more excitement in a week than Gravity Falls saw all that summer," Henry followed after Regina out the laundry room. "What could happing in Oregon anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sweet Henry.  
> I'm thinking Dipper and Mabel would be BFFs with Henry. Dipper's all up in his books and conspiracy theories, Mabel is open to adventure and believes in everything. I can't find any good Gravity Falls/Once Upon a Time fics...maybe it's because Gravity Falls is too well-written for Storybrook?  
> No hate, just saying.


End file.
